A Grave Mistake
by XxSoundwave6xX
Summary: Miko decides to play a little prank on Arcee and it yields unexpected results; including 1) Optimus thinks he sees Elita-1, and 2) Bulkhead discovers a little secret about his best friend. Rated K for a kiss. ;)


**Author's note: This idea came to me and I just had to put it somewhere so my friend got me signed up here ^_^ Sorry it's a little short... Hope you all enjoy! (My friend/beta is Backbeat the Wrecker, who encouraged me to join ^_^) Also, yes, I do support Wheelcee.**

* * *

"G'night everyone," said Arcee as she was left for her berth. The time was midnight (the only reason Miko had gotten everyone to stay up was because she was pulling pranks on Ratchet. They had spent several hours getting all the 'prank items' in place).

"Goodnight Arcee," yawned Smokescreen. Everyone sleepily dispersed to their beds or sleeping bags.

"_Psssssst_!" The noise woke up Jack only ten minutes after he had fallen asleep, snoring loudly under his covers. "Wha-? Miko!" Miko was standing over him, whispering in his ear.

"What are you doing up? Go back to sleep and let _me_ sleep!" Miko suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him out of bed. "Miko!"

"_Shhh_!" She clapped her hand around his mouth. "I'm about to do something I _knew_ you wouldn't want to miss! Trust me, if I left you out you would hate me. C'mon!" Jack didn't have much of a choice, so he shrugged his shoulders and followed Miko. He could barely see anything until…_Clack!_ Miko turned on a flashlight - in his eyes.

"Ah _Miko_! Cut that out!" She stuck out her tongue and turned it away. She lit the floor as they walked slowly, until there was utter darkness.

"Miko! Turn it back on," he whispered loudly. "_Shhh_!" was the only reply he got. Suddenly, he realized they were right next to the door of Arcee's berth room.

"Uhh, Miko, _please_ tell me we're not playing a prank on Arcee!" Miko smiled deviously and ran into Arcee's room.

Miko ran to the wall and grabbed several cans of something. When she picked it up, it sounded like spray paint. "Oh. Miko, no, just _no_. I do _not_ have a death wish! Please, let's just go to bed!"

"No, trust me, this color will go really good on her! She may even thank us!" Jack inwardly groaned. Primus, why me?

Miko climbed up the berth so she could see Arcee. "Jack! Get up here now! Wuss!" Jack sighed and followed her up. She handed him a spray paint bottle. It took them at least three hours. Jack could barely stay awake. When they finally got back into bed, they only got six hours of sleep until everyone got up at 9:00.

"Hey, Jack, why do you look so tired? We were up late, but not that late," asked Raf. Before Jack could reply, Arcee burst out of her berth room. "Miko!"

Oh, joy, thought Jack. "Miko! Just _what_ do you think you're _doing_?" Miko shrank back behind Wheeljack. The others just gaped. Arcee was pink. From helm to pede, all hot pink. Her faceplate was blue with anger and embarrassment. "Miko I'm going to _kill_ you!" she yelled. She started chasing Miko around the base, everyone else either gaping at her new paint job or laughing at Miko.

Right then, at the worst moment possible, Ratchet walked in, angry, covered in paintball splotches, and new dents. "Miko, I'm going to _kill_ you, you little human!" he yelled at the top of his vocalizer, then joined Arcee.

Optimus, who had just gotten up, walked into the room, still half asleep and daydreaming about his sparkmate, Elita-1, gasped.

"_Elita_?" No one really noticed him, but he was so sleepy he mistook Arcee for Elita. He ran up to her, embraced her, and kissed her. Arcee just stood there, surprised for at least ten seconds, before Wheeljack ran up and pulled her away. "Hey! She's _mine_!" yelled Wheeljack.

"Optimus, what is wrong with you?" asked Arcee. She slapped him in the faceplate while everyone else just stared. Then she stopped. "Wait…what?" Arcee turned around to stare at Wheeljack, who's faceplate was blue with embarrassment. "Uh…"

Bulkhead snickered at his friend, then clapped him on the back. "Haha! I knew it! Miko always said you two would be cute together," he said with a wink. Wheeljack just growled and turned him helm away in embarrassment, while Arcee glared at Miko.

Optimus just stared at her, then blinked. "Huh?" By now, Miko was rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably while Jack and Raf tried to hide their giggles.


End file.
